Morning Star of Rivendell
by Keep Calm and Be Ninja
Summary: Yáviën is the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond and the most adventurous of the siblings. When she embarks on the perilous journey to destroy the One Ring with the Fellowship, the elleth finds herself falling her a certain fair-haired elf along the way. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**The Morning Star of Rivendell: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings! If I did, things would be different and probably not as depressing. Boromir wouldn't die, Frodo wouldn't be _too _scarred by the journey to destroy the ring, all that stuff. Then again, what would I know? I'm not a producer or a professional author. Who knows how the story could've turned out *shudders*. Also, the song in sindarin mention in this fanfic doesn't belong to me.**

**Okay, I have anticipated for this day for a while now ^^ I was working on this fanfic for, okay I don't know how long but it was long. This is my second fanfic just as a random fact :P Oh yeah, also some of the Sindarin that will be in here I don't know, so it's sadly going to be a mix of Sindarin and italics. I'm going to use these icons (') for thoughts, since they will also be in italics. **

A squeal erupted as a slicing sound filled the air, followed by a horrid stench and the sickening slick sound of blood being spilled.

"Ugh, I forgot how much goblins stunk."

A melodic voice groaned.

Afternoon sunlight hit the somewhat grassy ground as a tall and magnificent white horse trotted its way through, its flowing mane a snow-white mixed with golden cream as well as a dark-grey dipped muzzle and hooves. The horse's broad haunches rippled with thick muscle, well-built and powerful.

Its rider was similar: It was a young woman whose age was undefinable and owning nicely toned arms, torso and legs. Her deep chocolate-brown hair that would normally frame her face was twisted back to tie into the rest of her free hair which cascaded down her back in ringlets. The woman's skin was glowing; flawless in every way, clear and porcelain. Her dazzling eyes sparkled with warmth and knowledge, with much depth in her uniquely colored irises of silvery-grey and specks of green and azure blue.

An elleth's beauty, of course, for her ears were pointed at the tips, but not overly so.

However, this particular elleth did not care for the same things most elves did. That could be taken obvious by what she was wearing at the moment and how many backpacks and sacks were strapped on her back and hanging off the sides of her horse's saddle.

Currently her outfit consisted of a short leather dark brown vest/corset, a quarter sleeve deep blue tunic that hugged her torso, dark brown breeches, equally dark knee-high boots, archery braces and a sable cloak. Most elleths would wear something a little more regal, but this attire was completely adventurous and battle-ready.

On her person was a belt wrapped tightly just below her thin waist, also attaching a sheath to her right hip where the sword in her hand would normally be contained.

It was now coated with the blackened blood of goblins which glistened in the sunlight, but as she cleaned it in some nearby grass, it could be seen that the blade had engravings of winding vines that traveled down with elvish writing running along the side.

The woman had a bow slung over her shoulder and a quiver of white-feathered arrows. In front, also near her hips were two deadly looking daggers that had blue lining the sides and middle, with some form of runes running down the blades along with vine engravings like her blade that she then sheathed.

"Come along Thangannas, we only have a few more days to go." the elleth smiled as her horse whinnied in protest.

She grew a stern look. "Than, we've rested enough already, and look where that brought us! I didn't think goblins still lived near the mountains..."

Thangannas was obviously unnerved by the mention of the fiendish humanoids, shaking his head followed by a snort.

"Now let's leave, before any more come blundering along." The elleth swung her long legs over and onto either sides of the saddles, picking up the reins and lightly squeezing Than's sides to have him trudge on forward.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

The scenery had changed drastically from being near now distant mountains to rolling hills of lush green grass and rich, dense forests. The air became sweeter and crisp, emanating a tranquil atmosphere.

A horse came into view as Thangannas, who was currently nickering at his rider.

She began mumbling a lovely tune, one that sounded very relaxing and seemed to keep her horse content as well, who had settled down at last.

The language in which she sang was unfamiliar to most, but all the same could put nearly anyone at ease.

"A Falas athan Gaer 'Wahtui!  
A Dor ias Edhil dhorthar hi!  
A Círbann-bar guren velui!  
In felf na-falas dringar hi,  
I mŷl 'lain horthar; Orn lothui..."

Her enormous horse whinnied quietly, relishing in the soothing and beautiful language of the Elves. The elleth's singing died down when her heightened hearing picked up the crushing of vegetation up ahead and the creaking and groaning of old wooden wheels on a wagon.

A smile lit up her features, bringing out her high cheekbones further as she waved, also drawing her horse closer to the wagon.

"Gandalf!" she called out when she saw the grey wizard's hat poking out from the front. Her voice was sweet and soft, yet held an edge of power to it that revealed an underlying toughness.

She lightly kicked her horse's sides, speeding him up over to the wagon right beside Gandalf with a beaming face.

"Gandalf!"

The old wizard turned his head, growing a smile as he spotted the elleth. His long, white beard was still as wild as ever and his gnarled wizard staff forever present in his grasp.

"Ah! My dear Yáviën! Manen le?" (how are you?) the wizard's voice boomed. Despite aged, he did not have a frail sound to his powerful voice. It was deep, slightly scratchy and gruff, the kind that felt he could easily motivate hundreds of soldiers just by uttering a few words.

Yáviën edged a smile. "Im maer, manen le?" (I'm fine, how are you?) she asked, speaking in her elvish tongue.

Gandalf chuckled. "Im maer. _Have you traveled here for congratulating Bilbo?"_

Yáviën smiled once more. "Yes. Apologies for not meeting you sooner, I had planned to rendezvous with you once I caught word of your journey to Bilbo's birthday party. Unfortunately I was busy traveling and had no time to bring anything particularly special. Though I have come bearing no gifts...I did manage to make this along the way."

She pulled out a small wooden carving of Bilbo. It was stunningly crafted, whittled to absolute perfection, taking in every wrinkle, freckle, hair and even capturing the eyes to make them seem like they glisten. The paint coloring the carving was highly accurate, as if Yáviën had Bilbo's every detail etched into her mind, unable to be forgotten. To the side was also a golden necklace that accompanied the carving.

Gandalf admired her handiwork.

"He will be sure to appreciate such a beautiful gift." The elderly wizard grinned, the wrinkles on his aged face becoming more noticeable as he did so.

"Thank you!" the elleth beamed.

As they rode down the path surrounded by the rich nature and green, Yáviën hopped off her horse, tied the reins to the back of the wagon and jumped into the front next to Gandalf while it was still moving.

Somewhat surprised, Gandalf looked at her for a moment before smiling. "I see you wish to repose for a while."

Yáviën smiled back. "As a matter of fact, yes. Living like I do is often very stressful."

"I am still surprised your father lets you do the things you do, my dear." Gandalf sighed, apparently not pleased by some of the things she did.

"I can be incredibly persuasive." The elleth shrugged with a slight smirk. Soon she found herself humming a tune with Gandalf, and then singing it.

"Down from the door where it began.  
And I must follow, if I can,  
The Road goes ever on and on

Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can."

An excited grin remained glued to Yáviën's cerise lips. She was so eager to see Bilbo and Frodo again.

"You're late." A familiar voice said.

Yáviën turned to see Frodo looking down at Gandalf with a stern expression.

Gandalf gave a moment before slowly turning to the hobbit. Frodo's large, leathery hard feet were planted firmly on the small cliff overlooking the path and his thick, dark curly hair clung slightly to his neck.

Frodo's pale blue eyes sparkled against the trees.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

They stared seriously at each other for a few more seconds until Yáviën started to smile, as did Frodo and Gandalf, who had tried their hardest to keep their smiles hidden, though they had already been quivering.

The three then broke out into laughs, no longer able to remain serious. Yáviën's loud, chiming laughter made the display almost harmonious.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed as he leapt into the wagon and into Gandalf's arms. The old wizard was taken by surprise but broke out into more chuckles, joyfully hugging the endearing hobbit back.

Frodo then moved along and enveloped the elleth beside him into a tight embrace. "Yáviën!"

"Ai!" the said elf exclaimed as she hugged the boy back with a melodic laugh.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Yávi!" Frodo said happily while using the short nickname she had been given by the hobbit.

"I'm glad, too!" Yáviën replied.

Gandalf grew a grin. "You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?"

"I know I wouldn't miss it for the world." Yáviën beamed.

The three continued into the Shire as Gandalf spoke to Frodo.

"So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special significance." the old wizard mentioned as he smoked his pipe, the dirtied fog escaping through his lips when he talked.

Yáviën wrinkled her nose in disgust. She never did like smoking. It was bad for the lungs, gave you horrible breath and yellowed your teeth. Though everyone who smoked thought her reasons were folly and nonsense. Which was just about everyone-if you don't count other elves.

Frodo sent him a lopsided smile. "You know Bilbo, he's got the whole place in an uproar."

Gandalf chuckled merrily. "Well that should please him."

"Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyways!" Frodo stated and once again the three burst into laughter.

Finally entering town, some hobbits looked up to see the wagon and waved. Yáviën had pulled up her hood before but now brushed it down. Despite revealing her pointed ears more she didn't want to come off as shady and suspicious.

Once they crossed a bridge, they neared Bag-End and the hobbit hole where Bilbo lives.

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately." Frodo admitted suddenly. Yáviën's finely shaped dark eyebrows furrowed together.

"I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself up in his study, he spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking." The young hobbit spoke, evidently perturbed by the odd behavior of his uncle.

Yáviën glanced over at Gandalf, who returned her gaze full of concern and worry.

* * *

**With Bilbo**

Placing away an old, somewhat wrinkled map, Bilbo started to push his hands into his waistcoat pockets.

When he felt nothing, panic spread over his face as the elderly hobbit feverishly searched his pockets again.

"Where is it? Where has it gone?"

His rhetorical questions were accompanied by a desperate tone.

Bilbo started digging through everywhere in his home, rummaging throughout underneath trunks, in old books, in his coat hanging up on his coat rack, but with every place he searched came up with nothing.

Finally, he brought his hands up to his maroon vest pockets, stuck his hand into the right one and found what he was looking for, drawing it back to bring the item to his lips, relief washing over him.

* * *

**Back with Yáviën**

"He's up to something." Frodo said with a puzzled and concerned look. He glanced at Gandalf, then at Yáviën who both only looked at him for a brief few seconds, staring ahead without speaking.

Frodo smirked. "All right, keep your secrets. But I know you two have something to do with it." The young hobbit smiled coyly.

Yáviën looked at him with wide eyes, as if it was her first time hearing this.

Gandalf looked at him incredulously. "Good gracious me!" he said with surprise as Yáviën held up her hands with wide, sparkling eyes.

"I'm innocent!"

"Before you two came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of." Frodo spoke highly.

"Indeed." Gandalf pretended to agree.

"Really?" Yáviën asked with an amused smile.

"Never had any adventures or anything unexpected." Frodo pointed out.

Gandalf shifted slightly.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door." He defended, though Yáviën could not stifle her chuckles.

She knew he had a lot to do with it and he knew it. In fact, he had been the instigator of it all.

"I was hardly involved as well, if you must know. Gandalf was the one who summoned me in the first place." She smiled, pinning the blame to the elder wizard.

"Whatever you two did, you've been officially labeled disturbers of the peace." Frodo smiled amusingly as Gandalf turned away, his pipe once again in his mouth as he grumbled lightly in a mocking fashion.

Yáviën merely giggled. Looking over past her form, a hobbit made eye contact with Gandalf, only sending him a scorned look. The wizard looked away with a light huff.

"Hey! It's Gandalf!"

"Gandalf!"

"Gandalf!"

Little children exclaimed as they came to swarm behind the wagon, chasing after the wizard.

"Gandalf, fireworks!"

"Fireworks, Gandalf!"

Pretending not to hear them, Gandalf did not turn or stop. Yáviën cocked an eyebrow, ready to chastise him if he didn't do anything soon for the poor childrens' sake.

Just as the children started to become disappointed, spinning balls of bright colors suddenly leapt out of the cart, popping and sparkling over the heads of the delighted children, who eagerly chased them in cries of delight and wonder.

Frodo and Yáviën smiled as Gandalf let out a few chuckles, pleased with his little performance.

The old man who had partly glared at Gandalf earlier laughed at the sight of the happy children as his wife came to stand next to him with a scowl, obviously thinking differently on the display and effectively making him go silent.

Frodo stood from his spot on the wagon, looking at the wizard and elleth between him.

"Gandalf? Yáviën?"

They both looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I'm glad you're both back." the hobbit grinned.

Yáviën smiled back, hugged Frodo and said, "As am I! I'll see you later, yes?"

The boy nodded in response.

"So am I, dear boy." Gandalf replied.

Frodo leapt off the wagon to the soft grass below, waving goodbye as the wagon carried on.

"So am I." the elderly wizard murmured. Yáviën's heightened hearing picking up his soft-spoken words.

She looked at him with a worried expression.

"What do you think Bilbo is scheming? Looking over old maps, isolating himself from everyone, acting secretive...it doesn't fit him at all."

Gandalf locked eyes with her. "That it doesn't! I'd have not the slightest hint about what is going on in that head of his, for there are too many thoughts to count."

**A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking. "This is so boring!" Right? But no, wait until I go further please! I know not much happened in this chapter, but action in Lord of the Rings doesn't happen until later on, so it's not like I can just skip to all of the really exciting parts, right? Sorry if this bored you, but please review so I can learn how to make this better ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Morning Star of Rivendell: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings!**

**As a reminder some of the Sindarin that will be in here I don't know, so it's sadly going to be a mix of Sindarin and italics. I'm going to use these icons (') for thoughts, since they will also be in italics.**

**brankel1: Phew, I'm elated to hear that. :)**

**Kazama-sama: I'm relieved to hear you don't think it's boring. And yeah, I thought that starting from Bilbo's birthday party would be a good idea! I also really like that she's an old friend of Bilbo's and Frodo's, haha. **

**Moonlight Crucible: Thank you for your wonderful review! I'm so glad you love this story! As for Yáviën's involvement in the storyline and her relationship with Legolas, well...that will be revealed in due time.**

**She Elf of Hidden Lore: I deeply appreciate your review! Yeah, I didn't think it would sound right if I made her speak slang either. I'm glad you like the idea of her joining Bilbo's adventure so much! ^^ **

**Yáviën's POV**

At long last, we had finally reached Bilbo's hobbit hole, pulling up to the front and hopping out to pass through his gate, where a banner had been nailed saying, "No admittance except for party business."

So rude and excluding...this definitely did not sound like the Bilbo I once knew.

However, that last adventure he went on sixty years ago did change many things in many of our companions. I also have changed, though I refuse to allow anyone else to know of it.

Once we reached the door, Gandalf knocked using his staff.

_Knock! Knock!_

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relation!" Bilbo's aged voiced shouted out.

Oh, now I remember! I heard his relatives presumed him dead while he was vacant from the Shire and auctioned off nearly half of his belongings sixty years ago after our little adventure. Poor Bilbo, if I can recall correctly it took him weeks in order to retrieve everything.

I smiled amusingly as Gandalf replied, "And what about very old friends?"

The door clicked open to reveal a somewhat old, and surprised Bilbo.

He was wearing a dashing waistcoat and non-wrinkled pants, looking every bit of the eccentric gentleman I remembered him to be.

"Gandalf? Yáviën?" he sputtered.

I smiled widely and pulled him into a hug. "It has been far too long, my friend!"

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf grinned as he knelt down to hug the hobbit.

"Oh, Gandalf!" Bilbo exclaimed joyfully.

"My dear Gandalf! Yáviën my dear, you look stunning! Oh goodness gracious you haven't aged a day!"

I laughed. "I'd be worried if I did, otherwise I couldn't call myself an elf." My attempt at a joke sent the two into chuckles.

"Good to see you." Gandalf smiled. "One hundred and eleven years old, I can't believe it! You are the one who hasn't aged a day." A look of curiosity crossed over onto his face before he let loose some more chuckles.

Bilbo practically hopped back into his home. "Come on, come in! Welcome, welcome!" he smiled as he happily held his door open to allow us inside.

As we straightened out, Bilbo willingly took Gandalf's hat and staff, along with my deep blue cloak.

"Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got some of the old Wineyard left. 1296, very good year, almost as old as I am! Hahahahaha!" he laughed heartily, placed our things against the wall he walked over to and disappeared down a corridor.

"It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?"

I watched as Gandalf backed up into the chandelier, ducked underneath and held it steady for a few moments to stop its swinging, then turned and bumped his head, shouting in pain.

"OHH!"

I tried to stifle my uprising laughter, but it only turned into a snicker as I asked while shaking, "You alright?"

Gandalf sent me a half-glare.

"Yes, I'm fine my dear. Even if you are only half-concerned."

I was unable to control myself anymore as I began laughing quietly. "S-sorry..."

Then we made our way into the kitchen, when I just realized Bilbo was still speaking!

"I was expecting you some time last week. Not that it matters, you both come and go as you please, always have done, always will. You've caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid...we've only got cold chicken, bit of pickle, some cheese here...ooh, no, that might be a little risky..."

I giggled a bit at Bilbo's over-thinking. He is being such a worry-wart! Well, then again it has been many years since we last saw him, so I suppose it is a normal reaction under the current circumstances.

On the way into the kitchen, Gandalf stopped at a nearby table, gingerly picking up what seemed to be a framed map.

I joined him to discover it was Thorin's map of the Misty Mountains.

I then reminisced of old times with a faint smile. Cheery songs and dances around the campfire, cheeky jokes, silly charades of mischief...ah, those were the days.

Bilbo's incessant babbling could be heard faintly, but I was not very focused at the moment. I wandered around the house with Gandalf to the kitchen where Bilbo was.

"Oh-no! We're all right, I just found some sponge cake! Nice little snack. Hope it's enough. I could do you some eggs if you'd like-"

I heard Bilbo stop and shuffle around. "Gandalf? Yáviën?"

We appeared behind him, making him jump and nearly drop the plate of half eaten pork pie in his hands.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf answered with a smile.

"Same for me as well." I grinned while Bilbo smiled back at us.

"Oh, right!" he muffled out between mouthfuls of pie. "You don't mind if I eat, do you?"

"Oh, not at all." Gandalf shrugged.

"It does not bother me in the slightest." I replied to Bilbo's question.

Vicious knocking at the door and a woman practically screaming Bilbo's name made the hobbit push himself up against the wall.

Gandalf and I frowned at the reaction. Not even when the dwarves came barging into his quaint hobbit-hole did he ever display this kind of reaction. In fact, if I can recall correctly, he was quite furious and began ranting.

"I'm not at home!" he whispered, tiptoeing to the window in order to identify the visitors.

"It's the Sackville-Bagginses!" Bilbo exclaimed quietly. His relatives continued to pound away at the door with a demand for Bilbo's being to get the door and let them in, but it seemed Bilbo didn't care.

"They're after the house!"

Ah, that explains why.

The hobbit before me silently crept away from the window back over to the kitchen.

"They've never forgiven me for living this long! I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace!" Bilbo ranted as Gandalf and I sat down at the table.

"I want to see the mountains again! Mountains, Gandalf! And then fine somewhere quiet where I can finish my book!" he said exasperatedly.

"Oh, tea!" Bilbo hurried over to the boiling water.

"So, you mean to go through with your plan, then." Gandalf finally spoke.

"Yes, yes, all the arrangements are made." the hobbit answered as he carried over the pot of hot water.

Gandalf opened the lid as Bilbo slowly poured in the tea.

"Bilbo, Frodo suspects something." I warned sternly.

Gandalf seemed to agree with my words.

Bilbo merely scoffed. "Of course he does! He's a Baggins, not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle."

"You will tell him, won't you?" Gandalf questioned.

Bilbo nodded. "Yes, yes."

The wizard stared him down. "He's very fond of you."

My dear, smaller friend paused as regret washed over his face.

"I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him." he chuckled before continuing.

"I think in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire. The woods, the fields...little rivers. I'm old, Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart." He uttered gravely as he sat down across from us, his hand in his pocket.

Following Gandalf's gaze, my eyes rested on the pocket as Bilbo continued to fidget around in it.

"I feel...thin, sort of stretched like...butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return. In fact I mean not to."

I heard the ominous tone in Bilbo's voice whilst he spoke somberly, but what concerned me more was the item in his pocket.

It was surrounded by a deep, dark aura. Evil practically radiated off of the thing as a deep voice started speaking to me, beginning to try and lure me in to succumb to its mysterious power.

_'Come to me...I know you want to.'_

_'No, I do not.'_

_'I can offer you so much more power!'_

_'I don't need power! I am content with how strong I am already, and have no thirst or desire for more.'_

_'I know you do. You long to be stronger to aid your friends and companions even greater than you do now. Come to me and I will grant you what you wish.'_

I frowned in concentration. _'No, never!'_

However, my mental battle was interrupted when a voice called out my name, snapping me back to reality.

I realized I had been moving closer to Bilbo and my eyes had been glued to his pocket.

I inclined my head to see Gandalf looking at me worriedly.

_"I'm fine." _I smiled reassuringly, but the disturbed feeling inside of me did not waver nor disappear.

"I...think I should have some rest. Perhaps it is from the strain of the long journey from Rivendell. Wake me before it is time to go."

We exchanged nods before I walked into one of the spare bedrooms, lying down onto the bed and placing my head onto the pillow, my closest hand next to my face.

"What in the world just happened?" I murmured as I pondered over it and kicked off my shoes. "Is it possible that it was the darkness I sensed sixty years ago? During one of our little adventures..." I recalled, shivering slightly.

"How odd...why would Bilbo carry around such an evil thing?"

Sleep tugged at my mind, and I did not resist as I began to fall asleep in mere seconds.

* * *

**Outside**

While Yáviën slept, Bilbo and Gandalf sat on Bilbo's front porch, smoking their pipes as preparations for Bilbo's party began to conclude, merry laughter and conversation stirring below with bright lights twinkling.

"Old Toby: the finest weed in the South Farthing." Bilbo murmured before blowing out a smoke ring.

Gandalf himself blew out a smoke ship to sail through Bilbo's ring.

Bilbo smiled contentedly. "Gandalf my old friend, this will be a night to remember."

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

Gandalf felt his back beginning to ache slightly as he remained hunched over inside Bilbo's warm hobbit hole to awaken Yáviën.

He knocked on the door softly, hearing a grumbled, "Come in."

Chuckling, the old wizard turned the knob and entered, spotting the elleth's form curled up underneath the covers of the bed.

"Yáviën, echuio (wake up)." _  
_

With a loud sigh, the elleth threw the blankets back, and even in her groggy state, gracefully slid off the bed. She smoothed it out as she straightened out her slightly tangled hair with a brush Bilbo had gotten her which sat on a desk near a small vanity.

"Hannon le, Gandalf. _I must now get ready for the party, so if you would be so kind..._"

The grey wizard nodded. _"Of course. I shall see you in a moment then."_

Yáviën smiled and nodded back.

She decided to pull out the hair tie that had held her twisted hair back, letting the rich dark brown ringlets bounce over her shoulders.

Usually her hair would be flowing and straight, but for this special occasion she had gotten it curled.

Yáviën pulled on a dress solely Hobbit-based and made for an elf her size. She made it years ago during her last stay for such an occasion. It wasn't as if she grew anymore. She had stopped growing a long time ago.

The top half was white while the long skirt was green. Just like almost every other Hobbit dress, the neckline that revealed her collar bones was slightly frilly, as were the parts that went around her wrists.

Once she had the dress on, Yáviën tied on a black corset with golden and green vine designs around it. After she had finished and seemed satisfied with her appearance, she exited the room, closed the door behind her and made her way down to the party.

Gandalf was already setting off one of his fireworks, which shot out into the sky and exploded into the shape of a great green tree with unfolding branches as glowing flowers rained down from the branches just above the heads of the hundreds of delighted hobbits. A giant cake was being carried and people were cheering as Frodo danced.

She saw Bilbo greeting guests as they entered. "Hello, hello, Fatty Bolger, lovely to see you! Welcome, welcome!"

Then the elleth spotted two heads of curly, bright orange-red hair and grew a bright smile.

Walking over she caught the two hobbits off-guard. "I do believe I missed those heads of brightly-colored hair, of course except the times when they were busy causing mischief. I recall one in particular was putting toads in my shoes."

Spinning around abruptly, the two hobbits looked at her in surprise.

"Yáviën!" They cried out and wrapped their small arms around her. The elleth laughed and hugged them back.

"Pippin! Merry! It's been far too long, my friends."

"You're looking extravagant tonight, Yávi! We hardly recognized you!" Merry beamed.

"Yes, you look beautiful!" Pippin agreed.

The said elleth chuckled. "Why thank you, Master Hobbits. I take it you will not be stirring any trouble tonight, correct? It is Bilbo's birthday, after all."

The two hobbits shared a glance before stepping back.

"W-well, it's been a pleasure, Yávi, but we have some business we need to attend to!" Merry grinned as he and Pippin ran off.

Yáviën groaned as she placed her hands on her hips. "No doubt I was expecting too much. The trouble a Took and a Brandybuck can create still amazes me..."

She then spotted Frodo sitting down with another hobbit with golden-red curly hair.

Smiling, the elleth strolled over to where they were sitting just in time to see Frodo shoo the other hobbit away to get him to dance with her friend Rosie.

She caught the pretty hobbit's eyes as she sent her a wink and mouthed, "Good luck".

Rosie blushed in response but smiled before whisking away Sam to merrily dance with other couples.

Yáviën took Sam's spot next to Frodo, surprising him momentarily before he latched onto her in the form of a hug. "Yávi! I thought you were going to be late. You look beautiful!"

"Thank you!" she smiled back. "That bashful Sam. He hasn't changed, has he?"

"No, he hasn't. Although I'm rather glad I intervened, he seems to be enjoying himself." Frodo grinned as they watched the two hobbits dance in each other's arms.

Glancing around Yáviën spotted Gandalf lighting another firework that burst out like a bubble then flew outwards, Bilbo was telling children accounts of his adventures she so fondly remembered and...

Merry and Pippin were sneaking around Gandalf's fireworks wagon.

_"Oh, no...this does not bode well." _the elleth thought wearily.

Dread yanked at her mind, though she decided not to involve herself in any scheme they might have planned. It was not her concern, although she knew that anything the Brandybuck and Took did they would be punished for.

"Yávi, may I have this dance?" Frodo smiled as he dramatically bowed before holding out a hand.

The said elf laughed merrily, accepting his hand. "Of course you may!"

Frodo led her to the area where everyone was dancing as the two joined in for quite a while.

However, it was cut off when Bilbo appeared to drag Frodo away, whispering something about hiding from the Sackville-Bagginses.

Chuckling, the elleth wandered and found herself standing next to Gandalf, admiring his fireworks with a gentle smile. But that smile slowly faded as dark thoughts pressed on her mind, urging her to speak about it with the wizard.

"Gandalf, there is something I desire to speak to you about." Yáviën murmured.

"Yes, what is it my dear?" the grey wizard looked at her quizzically.

"_It is about my trance-like state back in the kitchen._" the elleth answered in her native tongue.

"_Go on then._"

"_In Bilbo's pocket I sensed a dreadful aura. I believe there is an item in there that is shrouded in a terrible and powerful darkness. It spoke to me, Gandalf. It promised me power: power that I did not want. And yet, I couldn't help but be drawn to it. I felt it pulling me in, but...I could not stop myself._" Yáviën appeared deeply distressed about her loss of self-control and whatever force had caused it emanating from Bilbo's pocket.

"I see. That is most concerning, and I thank you for telling me about this. I will see what I can do. In the meantime, try to take your mind off of it, my dear. Enjoy yourself! It is a party after all, and you should relish in its splendor." The elderly wizard edged a reassuring smile.

Feeling as if a massive weight had been relinquished from her shoulders, Yáviën sighed in relief. It was obvious she was thankful for his understanding as she nodded.

"Alright, I shall try. Thank you, Gandalf. And I also thank you for preventing my trance-like state from continuing, or I know not of what might have transpired." a smile found its way spreading across her face.

"You're very welcome, Yáviën. Now go and have fun! It is not every day where you are able to enjoy yourself so freely such as tonight." Gandalf grinned back.

Nodding and sending him a wave, Yáviën hurried off to join in on the dancing again now that there were solo dancers mingled amongst the giddy couples.

However, a frown soon crossed over onto Gandalf's features, with his many wrinkles appearing on his face as he pondered on the item Bilbo apparently carried that had Yáviën so unnerved.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Morning Star of Rivendell: Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Hmm...nope, the rights still don't belong to me.**

**As a reminder some of the Sindarin that will be in here I don't know, so it's sadly going to be a mix of Sindarin and italics. I'm going to use these icons (') for thoughts, since they will also be in italics.**

**She Elf of Hidden Lore: Haha thank you! ^^ **

**wonderpanda10: I'm glad you like it :D Yeah, I'll try and update as much as possible but I'm working on two other fics, one of which is currently going through a lot of changes before I can even publish it. I promise I will do my best!**

**Kazama-sama: Thanks! :D**

**brankel1: Thank you very much**

**Moonlight Crucible: I definitely intend to continue writing, don't worry. I just might take a long time to do so XD Sometimes things come up after another and I don't get around to writing for a while. I'm so sorry! But I promise I'll continue this story, without a doubt.**

* * *

**With Merry and Pippin**

Pippin hopped into the wagon while Merry kept a lookout for Gandalf, who was currently busy entertaining the children by lighting off a firework that made a small explosion and released fiery, sparkling little birds that fluttered off in a group for them to chase.

The Took heaved out one of the fireworks to show Merry, who scowled in disapprovement.

"No, no, the big one! The big one!"

Scanning through the fireworks Pippin laid his eyes on a large red and gold one, almost looking like a dragon.

Merry smiled in satisfaction while gazing in awe at the sight of it.

Pippin hopped out of the wagon with his fellow Brandybuck following close behind into a tent, one holding up the firework as the other lit a match.

Merry, who had been holding it up pushed it over to Pippin fearfully.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" he whispered.

"It is in the ground!" Pippin retorted in a panicked voice, shoving it back to him.

"Outside!" Merry tried to quietly hiss.

"It was your idea!" Pippin exclaimed, attempting to toss the sizzling firework back to Merry when the firework shot out into the sky, taking the tent with it as the other guests watched in awe.

The firework exploded, gaining the attention of a certain elf and wizard as it turned into a dragon, shifting its direction back to the party members.

Yáviën, alarmed by the commotion, swiveled her head and gasped as everyone began to scream and panic, scrambling to escape from the incoming firework.

Looking around she tried to point out Frodo and Bilbo in the chaos, finally succeeding when she saw Frodo moving his elder uncle out of the way.

_"They will be fine, they will be fine...just believe in them, Yávi." _the elleth mentally reassured herself as she swiftly ducked to avoid the magical explosive.

As soon as it had passed over her head, she locked eyes on the duo of Bagginses. Sighing in relief, she edged a smile when Yáviën saw they had both dropped to the ground for safety.

The dragon continued on into the sky and bursted into a beautiful display of colorful sparks. The many hobbits smiled in awe as they stared at the popping firework.

Standing up straight and reeling on her heels, the elleth settled her eyes on two smoking hobbits with soot covering them from head to toe.

Sending them a penetrating death glare, she stormed her way over to them, fastening her pace when they started talking.

"That was good." Merry grinned, as if the beautiful firework hadn't just nearly collided with hundreds of guests.

"Let's get another one." Pippin agreed before strong hands pinched their ears tightly.

Gandalf held their ears while glowering down at them, the enraged elleth beside him.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck. And Peregrin Took. I might have known." The elder wizard sighed.

Yáviën glanced at him guiltily. "I must apologize, Gandalf. I spotted them snooping around your wagon, but I did not find it my business to investigate."

"You mustn't blame yourself, my dear. It is not your fault for their wrongdoing." the grey wizard told her.

Her grey-blue eyes settled on the two hobbits before she decided to smack them both upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

They cried out in unison, all the while Gandalf remained gripping their ears tightly.

"You two obviously do not realize the danger of the stunt you just pulled. Any of those guests could have gotten injured if they hadn't been paying attention!" the elleth chided.

Merry and Pippin simply pouted.

In the end, the duo was punished by scrubbing the dishes that ceased to continue flowing in as Gandalf sat in a chair to keep an eye on them.

Yáviën suppressed a smile as she meandered over to hand the Took and Brandybuck more dishes.

"Here you go!" she said cheerfully, passing the burden to Pippin.

He struggled with the stack, teetering a little before managing to set them down into the sink.

Pippin and Merry both carried scowls on their faces as they worked at the various dishes.

"Use some more elbow grease!" the elleth laughed lightly, evidently enjoying herself.

The two hobbits glared at her, forcing her to move away when they began flicking dirty dish water in her direction.

* * *

**Yáviën's POV**

After a while of fun and games, the amassed hobbits were demanding a speech from Bilbo. Even Frodo joined in with the crowd's request.

I smiled, seating myself beside him as my old friend walked up to face all of us.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots." He began, with each family cheering when their name was called.

"Proudfeet!" A Proudfoot member yelled in correction.

Everyone erupted into laughter as Bilbo waved it away dismissively.

"Today's my one hundred and eleventh birthday!" he exclaimed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the many family members cheered amicably.

"And alas, the last eleventy-one years has been too short a time to live amongst such excellent and admirable hobbits." my old friend smiled.

His relatives cheered once more in delight.

"I don't know half of you as half as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." Bilbo stated, causing the said hobbits to exchange befuddled glances, unsure of whether or not it was a compliment.

I smiled amusingly, looking back briefly to see Gandalf do the same.

"I, um..." Bilbo paused, shifting his coat to burrow his hand into his waistcoat pocket, where the dark item was being contained.

My eyes narrowed as the surge of power once again stole my attention for a moment.

"I h-have things to do." This time, he pulled the item out of his pocket, although I couldn't make out what it was since my old friend kept it concealed in his curled hand as he brought it to join with his free left hand behind his back.

A distant look entered Bilbo's eyes, one that I had not seen before.

"I've put this off far too long." he muttered.

I shifted a little, worry and concern washing over me.

"I regret to announce this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fun farewell." Bilbo said, almost regrettably as his eyes flickered over to someone. Following his gaze I discovered it was Frodo.

"Goodbye." my old friend murmured before he disappeared.

Everyone gasped, not believing what they just witnessed. Even I allowed a small gasp of my own escape my lips in surprise.

Glancing over at Frodo I watched him look at the empty stool in disbelief. Also, out of the corner of my eye I saw Gandalf excuse himself from the crowd. He must hold some answers.

I racked my mind on theories as to how exactly Bilbo managed the feat of disappearing as he did.

A possibility entered my thoughts, though it was not pleasant and sent a shiver down my spine.

"It cannot be..."

"What can't be, Yávi?" Frodo inquired beside me.

Apparently I had spoken louder than I desired to.

"Oh, nothing Frodo." I smiled, gently squeezing his shoulder. "However, are you alright? I know this is...sudden and unsettling."

The poor hobbit gazed down at the ground solemnly. "Yes, I just...I suppose I never believed he'd really do it. Leave, that is. He spoke about it often, but I never took him seriously. And now..."

I stared at him with nothing but pity and sympathy. Being parted with someone you love is very difficult.

I am usually not one for emotional talks, so I rose to my feet and offered him a small smile. "Come, I think I spotted Gandalf leaving the party. How about we find out what exactly is occurring?"

Frodo smiled back at me and nodded in agreement. "Sure..."

It took him awhile to move. For long moments he simply gazed at Bilbo's last known spot, a forlorn expression haunting his features.

Giving him time to himself, I busied myself with the clean-up for the party, giving away the extra food or packing it for hobbits, wiping down tables, and handing dishes to the Took and Brandybuck manning the sinks.

I chuckled when I saw the mountains of dirty plates, bowls and cups that had yet to be scrubbed.

The poor hobbits appeared near the point of breaking down into tears. So, taking pity on them, I decided to help.

"Here, let me take some." I offered, grabbing a few plates and dipping them into the soapy water.

Both Pippin and Merry assaulted me with cries of joy and a tight hug that made me feel like my lungs were failing me.

"Oh, thank you Yávi! Words can't express how I feel right now!"

"Yes you're a lovely elf-angel!"

"That is wonderful, but can you...please...let go? I cannot...breathe properly!" I gasped, prying them off.

"Besides, I think you two have been punished enough." I added, washing off more dishes.

The two were grinning from ear to ear as they worked harder at finally finishing the dreadful chore.

_"I hope Frodo is ready to go soon...I need some answers to my questions." _I thought, sighing.

* * *

**With Gandalf**

He silently observed as Bilbo stealthily entered his house, pulled off the ring, tossed it in the air and pushed it back into his pocket with a triumphant chuckle, also nabbing a rolled up parchment of some sort and a walking stick he had attained years ago.

As he entered the living room, Gandalf stood waiting for him amidst the dimly lit room, clearly displeased.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever." He expostulated, staring down the startled Bilbo.

"Come on, Gandalf." the said hobbit grumbled.

Bilbo spun around with a delighted grin on his aged face. "Did you see the looks on their faces!?" he broke out chuckling.

Gandalf simply continued to glower at him, similar to how a father would look at a child that just shattered their neighbor's window.

On purpose.

"There are many magic rings in the world, Bilbo Baggins, but none of them should be used lightly." The elderly wizard warned.

Bilbo locked eyes with his close friend.

"It was only a bit of fun!" he defended.

Underneath Gandalf's glare, Bilbo caved as he moved from his spot near a table.

"Oh, you're probably right Gandalf, as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" the hobbit requested, grasping his smoking pipe from atop the lit fireplace that repelled the surrounding darkness.

"Two eyes. And as often as I can spare them." Gandalf replied wittily. "I shall also ask Yáviën to aid in the task. She has grown highly fond of him over the years, and I daresay she would be delighted to accept."

A sound of relief and a murmured, "thanks", came from Bilbo, whom had wandered around the room to gather up his unfinished book into his arms.

"I'm leaving everything to him."

* * *

**With Yáviën and Frodo**

She had at last completed the dishes with Pippin and Merry, heading over to the presents table directly afterwards.

"I know it was in the front row somewhere..." the elleth murmured, scanning through the various gifts.

A golden glint caught her eye, causing her to smile.

"There it is!" She snatched up her golden necklace and the carving she planned to hand over to Bilbo.

Yáviën had spent several weeks on it due to the fact that her artistic abilities had gotten rusty since she hadn't practiced them in at least a decade, and she did not plan on having her hard work go to waste.

"Now to find Frodo."

He was surprisingly easy to find amongst the many hobbits as Yáviën weaved her way over to him.

"Are you ready now?" She inquired.

Frodo nodded.

"Well then, let's depart." She patted his shoulder, beginning to lead the way to Bilbo's.

The elleth could have easily gotten to Bilbo's hobbit hole much faster than Frodo, but she decided to go along with him at his own pace.

Along the way, however, they were stopped by Sam.

"Hello Mister Frodo, Miss Yáviën." he nodded with a smile. Although it was evident he too was disturbed by Bilbo's little disappearing act.

"Hey, Sam." Frodo uneasily edged a smile back.

"Greetings, Samwise." Yáviën nodded.

"Are you going to Bilbo's house?" Inquired the redhead.

"Yes. I'm hoping he'll be there..." Frodo trailed off.

"I see. Shall I walk with you, then?" Sam offered, but his friends simply shook their heads.

"No, it's fine, Sam. Thanks." The dark-haired hobbit replied, glancing at the path to Bilbo's home.

"Your concern is appreciated, Sam. But I believe this is a matter only Frodo and I should attend to. Go and enjoy the rest of your evening with Rosie." Yáviën smiled, sending him a wink.

Sam blushed brightly. "W-well...alright. If you say so, Miss Yáviën."

Said elleth nodded as he began to walk away. Looking back at Frodo, she frowned as she spotted the downcast look on his face. The dark-haired elleth placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Do not fret too much, my friend. I am sure Bilbo has his reasons." Yáviën said reassuringly.

"Right..." Frodo appeared unconvinced.

* * *

**With Bilbo and Gandalf**

"What about this ring of yours, or is that staying too?" Gandalf inquired, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes, yes." said hobbit answered dismissively. He turned a bit, point to the top of the fireplace.

"It's in the envelope over there on top of the mantelpiece."

Gandalf sent him a short nod, turning to the said mantelpiece in order to retrieve the envelope.

"No, wait it's...here in my pocket..." Bilbo's voice drifted as he fished out the said ring. Twirling it in his hands, he chuckled weakly.

"Isn't that...isn't that odd...after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" his voice took on an eerie tone.

"I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Or is that so hard?" Gandalf requested.

Bilbo spun on his heels to look at the much taller wizard. "Well, no..."

He furrowed his brows. "And yes."

Glancing back at the ring he continued to speak in a more loving, yet almost crazed, fervent and desperate voice.

"Now it comes to it. I don't feel like parting with it, it's mine, I found it. It came to me!"

Gandalf narrowed his eyes in concern. "There's no need to get angry."

Bilbo snapped his head to see Gandalf out of the corner of his eye. "Well if I'm angry it's your fault!" he yelled accusingly.

The grey wizard stared with wide eyes in surprise at the swift and sudden change in his behaviour.

"It's mine...my own...my precious..." The hobbit cooed to the ring, an insane glint in his eyes.

"Precious?" Gandalf repeated. "It was called that before, but not by you..."

Outraged, Bilbo turned, growling at the wizard. "What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?!" his voice, shape and manner morphed into something else entirely.

"I think you've had that quite long enough." Gandalf told him calmly.

"You want it for yourself!" Bilbo accused.

"BILBO BAGGINS!" The wizard roared, making the elderly hobbit stumble back as shadows coated the interior of the room.

"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS! I am not trying to rob you!" his voice bellowed then lowered, allowing the darkness to lift and Gandalf's features softened.

"I'm trying to help you."

Bilbo, eyes still wide with fright, murmured some incoherent jumbles before hugging Gandalf like a lost child.

"All your long years, we've been friends." The wizard said as he lowered himself down to make eye contact with Bilbo.

"Trust me as you once did. Hmm? Let it go."

"You're right, Gandalf. The ring must go to Frodo." Bilbo agreed, grabbing his backpack/sack full of treasured items and needed supplies. Swinging it over his shoulders he headed for the door.

"It's late, the road is long. Yes, it is time." The hobbit swung the door open, his walking stick now in hand.

"Bilbo?" Gandalf spoke, walking towards him as the said hobbit froze.

"The ring is still in your pocket."

Bilbo smiled warily. "Oh, yes."

He pulled it out, briefly meeting Gandalf's eyes. Gazing at the ring now in his hand, he summoned the last of his willpower to slowly tilt his hand, allowing the band of gold to hit the floor with a loud sound.

_Clank!_

Then he hurriedly went out the door. Raising his hand to the night sky, he heaved a sigh.

"I thought up an ending for my book." Bilbo turned to his old friend, who had only seconds before joined him outside.

"And he lived happily ever after. To the end of his days."

The old wizard cracked a grin as he knelt down to him. "And I'm sure you will, my dear friend."

"Goodbye, Gandalf." Bilbo held out his hand.

Gandalf shook it with a smile. "Goodbye, dear Bilbo."

Said hobbit gave one last, small smile as he turned and headed off for his long journey ahead, beginning to sing a cheery tune.

"The road goes ever on and on,  
down from the door where it began ..."

"Until our next meeting." Gandalf said softly, returning inside to stare down at the malevolent ring that remained glinting on the floor.

Bending down to pick it up with a puzzled expression, his fingers only lightly brushed against the piece of magical jewelry before an evil power, the one that had Bilbo so entranced, surged and a distant him entered his ears.

So, he left it there on the floor as he sat down on a chair, gazing into the fireplace while smoking on his pipe.

Gandalf's eyes were narrowed in concentration, recalling Bilbo's words.

_"It's mine...my only...my precious..."_

"Riddles in the dark..." he muttered.

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Frodo shouted as he swung open the door. Spotting the ring, he plucked it off the floor in curiosity.

Yáviën entered after him, her elven ears picking up Gandalf's mumbles of a precious.

But once her eyes rested on the ring, she sensed the dreadful aura and the dark whispers once more. Gasping, she backed away into the living room.

"What's wrong, Yávi?" Frodo frowned, turning towards her as he was oblivious to the power of the ring.

"It-it's nothing, Frodo. Just please keep that away from me." The elleth pleaded, her eyes wide with alarm.

Frodo seemed utterly bemused, but nodded in understanding. "He's gone, hasn't he?"

"...my own." Gandalf once again muttered.

"He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it. Gandalf?" Frodo spoke, walking over to the elderly wizard, who was still lost in his own thoughts.

"Hmm..." Gandalf turned away from the fireplace, looked at the ring for a brief few seconds before smiling at the poor hobbit.

"Bilbo's ring. He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag-End." He told him, holding out an open envelope. Frodo dropped in the ring as Gandalf sealed the envelope.

"He's left you all his possessions. The ring is yours now." The wizard held out the now sealed envelope to the dark-haired hobbit.

Reluctantly he accepted it.

"Keep it somewhere out of sight." Gandalf firmly said, beginning to leave the cozy hobbit-hole.

"Where are you going?" Frodo called out, immensely befuddled as to what was occurring.

"There are some things I must see to." The old wizard replied.

"What things?"

"Questions. Questions that need answering." Gandalf grabbed his staff and hat from their resting places against a wall.

"But you've only just arrived!" The hobbit argued. "I don't understand!"

Yáviën was just as confused, absently following beside Frodo as her thoughts wandered, causing her mouth to lopside into a slight frown and furrowed her eyebrows.

Sensing Frodo's building frustration and confusion, Gandalf stopped right in front of the wooden door.

Turning to look at him and Yáviën, he answered, "Neither do I."

He placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to convey reassurance. "Keep it secret. And keep it safe."

Gandalf averted his eyes to the elleth standing a few feet behind Frodo.

"Yáviën, I need someone to remain here with Frodo. Protect him and the ring. I will need someone to be able to alert me if anything happens."

She nodded, wisdom shining in her grey-blue irises. "Of course, Gandalf. Navaer." (Farewell) The elleth brought up her right hand to touch her left shoulder, bowing slightly.

Gandalf did the same with a smile. "Navaer."

And with that, the wizard walked outside, closing the door behind him.

A certain emptiness filled the room, as if Gandalf had made everything feel complete and secure. Frodo and Yáviën were left with only the company of one another.

The said hobbit looked down at the envelope in his hands, wondering why in the world Gandalf was so concerned about a simple trinket.

Unnerved by the icy grip of silence in the room, Yáviën cleared her throat in an effort to try and cheer Frodo up.

"Don't fret, Frodo. Gandalf shall return in time." She patted his shoulder.

"I hope you're right..."

Although neither of them were sure how much time it would take.

* * *

**A/N: Yes this chapter is waaayyy longer XD I couldn't find a good stopping place without it being too short. Haha :P Review, Favorite and Follow! It makes my day :)**


End file.
